Por un amor
by Alexiel.BL
Summary: Entre tragos y canciones, los deseos de cierto doctor pueden volverse realidad.


Los personajes del siguiente fic, no me pertenecen. Si fuera así ... xD pobre John, nunca caminaría.

* * *

Habían pasado más de 2 años, terribles años desde que ese maldito egocéntrico hijo de puta se lanzó de aquel edificio. Más de dos años desde que lo vio caer después de escuchar su "nota de suicidio".

-Maldito idiota, te fuiste tomando el camino más fácil … sí que eres un engreído-

John Watson, el ex compañero de aventuras del único detective consultor del mundo se encontraba en uno curioso bar mexicano ubicado en alguna de las callejuelas del gris Londres. Escondido en aquel lugar para ahogar sus penas en tekila o cualquier licor fuerte que sirvieran ahí sin ser interrumpido por alguno de sus niñeros de turno, llámense Mycroft o Lestrade, "amigos" que se "preocupaban por su salud".

-Malditos imbéciles, en especial Mycroft –

Bebió otro chupito de tekila, dejando que el ardiente licor quemara su garganta mientras recordaba todas las veces que le había partido la cara por traicionar a Sherlock, por traicionar a su propio hermano.

-Lo vendiste, lo vendiste por mantener el trasero de la reina feliz-

En su rostro se mostraba el dolor y la rabia contenida debido a las acciones del mayor de los Holmes. Mycroft era un maldito que merecía todos los golpes y palabras hirientes que cada mes, religiosamente se iba a entregarle personalmente al club Diógenes. Sonrió levemente, es que se convirtió en una tradición ir a golpearlo como "celebración" de la muerte del moreno.

Suspiró levemente, tratando de retener las lágrimas y seguir bebiendo hasta perder la conciencia, tratando de aminorar la rabia y el dolor que sentía con el mundo entero por haberle quitado a Sherlock, SU Sherlock. Pero sobre todo enojado consigo mismo por no haber tenido el valor de decirle que lo amaba, que no se lanzara porque lo amaba como nunca pensó amar a otro ser humano, que no le importaba si el resto del mundo creía que era un maldito fenómeno o un fraude, para él siempre sería genial, un genio, el mejor de los mejores. Para John Watson Sherlock Holmes siempre estaría por encima de todos y de todo, incluso de sí mismo.

-Maldito Sherlock, mira lo que has hecho con este heterosexual John Hamish Watson-

Comenzó a reír amargamente, si tan solo se hubiera olvidado de su "heterosexualidad", si tan solo hubiera dejado que esos sentimientos lo abordaran completamente en vez de negarlos, de seguro otra sería la realidad.

-Otra ronda – Exigió mientras los mariachis comenzaban su presentación.

_Por un amor _

_me desvelo y vivo apasionada; _

_tengo un amor _

_Que en mi vida dejó para siempre _

_amargo dolor. _

No pudo evitarlo, por más que se hacía el fuerte no pudo evitar que amargas lágrimas recorrieran su marcado rostro, cansado por los días aburridos sin Sherlock, abrumado por las dolorosas suposiciones de ¿cómo hubiera sido si le hubiera dicho que lo amaba? De seguro ahora estarían discutiendo por los dedos en el refrigerador o por la falta de leche, como extrañaba esas discusiones.

_Pobre de mí _

_esta vida mejor que se acabe _

_No es para mí... _

_Pobre de mí (Hay corazón) _

_Pobre de mí (no sufras más) _

_cuanto sufre mi pecho _

_que late tan solo por ti. _

El mesero le trajo los chupitos de tekila y de golpe, sin sal ni limón, se bebió uno mientras sentía que el pecho le dolía y las lágrimas no dejaban de caer. Joder, ¿cuántas veces había pensado en acabar con su vida, ahora que no tenía sentido alguno seguir respirando?. Muchas, pero en todas esas veces podía escuchar los reclamos de Sherlock por su decisión tan irracional. Sonrió, maldito egocéntrico solo el gran Sherlock Holmes puede acabar con su propia vida, John no tenía permitido hacer lo mismo porque no era Sherlock Holmes.

_Por un amor _

_he llorado gotitas de sangre del corazón, _

_me has dejado con el alma herida _

_sin compasión... _

-¿Por qué me dejaste?, acaso no sabías que te quería. Tú, el que todo lo ve, el que todo lo sabe de seguro ya te habías dado cuenta ¿no es así? – Hipó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con la manga de su cazadora – por favor, regresa …. Te lo suplico Sherlock, regresa y no volveré a hacerte problemas por la leche –sus suplicas escapaban de sus labios en suaves susurros que morían por el sonido del lugar.

_Pobre de mí _

_esta vida mejor que se acabe _

_No es para mí... _

_Pobre de mí (Hay corazón) _

_pobre de mí (No sufras más) _

_cuanto sufre mi pecho _

_que late.. _

_tan solo por ti._

Al terminar la canción, John ya había terminado sus chupitos y se apoyaba en la barra mientras caía en la inconsciencia a causa del alcohol. Una figura alta y delgada se acercó por detrás y dejo dinero sobre la barra y lo levantó, ayudándolo a caminar para poder salir de aquel bar.

-Recuerda tu promesa John Hamish Watson, tú eres el encargado de la leche, por siempre -

En una fría noche de invierno, por las estrechas y húmedas calles de Londres, dos hombres iban abrazados dando tumbos hacia su hogar.

* * *

La canción es : Por un amor (Adriana Bottina)


End file.
